102.4 Klassic FM
'102.4 Klassic FM '- to stacja radiowa występująca w Saints Row, Saints Row 2, Saints Row: The Third oraz Saints Row IV. We wszystkich częściach nadaje muzykę klasyczną. thumb|Logo Klassic FM Saints Row DJ DJ'em jest Carlton Manchester. Głosu użyczył mu David Lawrence. Utwory * Beethoven - Symphony No. 7, 4th Movement: Allegro Con Brio * Beethoven - Egmont Overture * Beethoven - Für Elise * Beethoven - Sonata No. 14 "Moonlight", 1st Movement. * Beethoven - Sonata No. 14, 3rd Movement. * Beethoven - Sonata No. 23 "Appassionata", 1st Movement. * Beethoven - Symphony No. 1, Finale * Beethoven - Symphony No. 5, 1st Movement. * Beethoven - Symphony No. 6 "Pastoral", 1st Movement. * Beethoven - Symphony No. 9, 4th Movement. * Chopin - Ballade No. 1 * Chopin - Concerto No. 2, 1st Movement. * Chopin - Concerto No. 2, 3rd Movement. * Chopin - Etude No. 11 * Chopin - Etude No. 3 * Chopin - Impromptu * Chopin - Prelude No. 15 * Chopin - Prelude No. 17 * Chopin - Prelude No. 3 * Chopin - Waltz No. 6 * Delibes - "Flower Duet" from Lakme * Handel - "Hallelujah" from Messiah * J. Strauss II - Die Fledermaus Overture * J. Strauss - Leichtes Blut Fast * J. Strauss - Tritsch Tristsch * J.S. Bach - Harpsichord Concerto No. 5 BWV 1056 * J.S. Bach - Fantasy and Fugue BWV 542 * J.S. Bach - Partita No 1. - Gigue BWV 825 * Liszt - Funerailles * Liszt - Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2 * Liszt - Liebestraum No. 3 in A Flat Major (incorrectly titled "Liebestraum No. 2") * Mendelssohn - Violin Concerto, 3rd Movement. * Mozart - Concerto No. 21 2nd Movement. * Mozart - Eine Kleine Nachtmusik, 2nd Movement. * Mozart - Turkish March * Mussorgsky - Night On Bald Mountain * Offenbach - Gaiete Parisienne - Can Can * Pachelbel - Canon In D * Paganini - 24 Caprices * Rossini - Overture from The Barber of Seville * Rossini - The Thieving Magpie * Rossini - Wilhelm Tell Overture * Scott Joplin - Maple Leaf Rag * Scott Joplin - The Entertainer * Tchaikovsky - 1812 Overture * Tchaikovsky - "Dance of the Reed-Flutes" from The Nutcracker * Tchaikovsky - "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy" from The Nutcracker * Tchaikovsky - Violin Concerto, 1st Movement. * Tchaikovsky - Violin Concerto, 3rd Movement. * Verdi - La Traviata * Verdi - Rigoletto * Vivaldi - The Four Seasons No. 1 * Vivaldi - The Four Seasons No. 2 * Vivaldi - The Four Seasons No. 4 * Wagner - Lohengrin Overture * Wagner - Ride of the Valkyries * Wagner - Rienzi Overture * Wagner - Tannhaeuser Overture * Wagner - Twilight of the Gods Saints Row 2 DJ DJ'em jest Francine. Nieznany jest aktor, który użyczył głosu. Utwory *Johann Sebastian Bach - Brandenburg Concerto No. 3 *Bach - Concerto No. 4 in A *Bach - Toccata and Fugue in D Minor *Beethoven - Piano Sonata No. 14, "Moonlight Sonata", First Movement: Adagio sostenuto *Beethoven - Symphony no. 5 in C Minor: Allegro *Beethoven - Symphony No. 5 in C Minor: Allegro con brio' *Brahms - ''Hungarian Dances No. 5 *Delibes - Coppélia Ballet Suite, Act 1, No. 1 *Grieg - Peer Gynt Suites Suite No. 1 - "Anitra's Dance" *Grieg - Peer Gynt Suite No. 1 - "In the Hall of the Mountain King" *Handel - Arrival Of The Queen Of Sheba *Handel - Music for the Royal Fireworks *Handel - Water Music (Handel) Suite No. 1 in F Major *Handel - Water Music Suite No. 1 in F Major (Overture) *Mozart - Eine Kleine Nachtmusik *Mozart - Haffner Serenade No. 7 in D Major *Mozart - String Quartet in G Major - 2nd Movement *Mozart - Symphony No. 40 - 1st Movement *Mozart - Marriage of Figaro - Overture *Tchaikovsky - Nutcracker Suite *Tchaikovsky - The Sleeping Beauty Waltz *Vivaldi - The Four Seasons No. 1 - Spring *Vivaldi - The Four Seasons No. 2 - Summer *Wagner - Ride of the Valkyries Saints Row: The Third DJ DJ'em jest Valerie. Utwory * Bach - Brandenburg Concerto No. 3 - Allegro * Boccherini - Minuet * Chopin - Waltz in D-flat Major * Dvorak - Humoresque Op. 101 No.7 * Handel - "Hallelujah" from Messiah * Liszt - Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2 * Mendelssohn - Spring Song * Mozart - Der Holle Rache * Mozart - Eine Kleine Nachtmusik * Mozart - Serenade No. 13 in G major, IV Rondo - Allegro * Rossini - Call to the Cows (William Tell Overture) * Rossini - The Thieving Magpie Overture * Saint-Saëns - "Fossils" from The Carnival of the Animals * John Philip Sousa - Stars and Stripes Forever * Strauss - The Blue Danube Waltz * Wagner - Ride of the Valkyries * Waldteufel - Skater's Waltz Saints Row IV DJ JB Blanc jako Imperator Zinyak. Utwory * Johann Strauss II - Die Fledermaus, Overture * Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky - Swan Lake, Op 20 * Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky - The Nutcracker Suite Overture * George Bizet - Carmen Suite: Aragonaise * George Bizet - Carmen Suite: Les Toreadors * George Bizet - Habanera, from Carmen * Johann Sebastian Bach - Toccata and Fugue in D Minor * Giuseppe Verdi - La Donna e Mobile, from Rigoletto * Gioachino Rossini - Largo al Factotum, from The Barber of Seville * Gustav Holst - The Planets: Mars * Modest Mussorgsky - Night On Bare Mountain * Ludwig van Beethoven - Symphony No. 9 in D Minor: Ode To Joy * Jacques Offenbach - Orpheus in the Underworld: Infernal Galop * John Philip Sousa - The Liberty Bell * Johann Strauss Sr. - Radetzky March * George Frideric Handel - Music for the Royal Fireworks * Frederic Chopin - Grande vaise Brillante in Eb Major Kategoria:Stacje radiowe Kategoria:Stacje radiowe w Saints Row Kategoria:Stacje radiowe w Saints Row 2 Kategoria:Stacje radiowe w Saints Row: The Third Kategoria:Stacje radiowe w Saints Row IV